The Everlasting Storm
by Hawk7998
Summary: HELLO and welcome to my summary this story is a tale about love, deception, hate, tragedy... its kind off saddening some of it is based off of true events some not at all. so uh yeah this is an OC story and all i want to focus on relationships with Blake and maybe Weiss or Ruby Don't know ill do what comes as the best option! :D happy reading.


**HELLO AND WELCOME... I should calm down, sorry I'm rambling already, this is my second story the first one i began writing and got really far but then i got caught up in school but NOW I present to you what I've been thinking about for months THE PROLOGUE to my brand new story i really hope you like it I know I do, well on to the story be as critical as you want if you feel like reviewing and uh like and favorite. OH I almost forgot. This story is in dedication to the Great Monty Oum and uh I don't own the rights to RWBY**

The rain battered down on the old freighter, the waves rocking the ship too and fro as a young man fought desperately against multiple fannus with scuba gear and the symbol of the new order of white fang on their chests. The man slammed an oar against one of the faunus heads smashing his scuba gear and sending him off the side of the ship.

"Guess you guys aren't so lucky I happened to grab the metal one huh."

The remaining three assailants charges the young man once more, with his semblance he created a wall of water which caught two faunus off-guard knocking them back as the other one slammed the blunt end of his sword into the mans back knocking the oar out of his hand and off the side of the ship. The man quickly got up and used his semblance once more to create a wave of water knocking the man off the ship before the other two could regain their footing on the rickety ship. He once again used the remnants of his aura to push the other two off the boat.

"Thank the maker that's over."

The man walked slowly to the bridge off the ship taking careful strides to not slip on the wet surface. Thunder cracked in the distance as he made his way inside the bridge.

"Ah Gordon my boy I'm glad too see you back in one piece, I assume you took good care of those white fang scum, can you believe they've been trying to take ol Vetra here for years but they will never get the schnees dust as long as my name is fran…"

Before the big bearded captain could finish an explosion blew back Gordon. As he tried to stand he realized a pain in his right shoulder where a piece of shrapnel impaled him. Gordon quickly ripped a piece of his jacket off before pulling the shrapnel out and wrapping his shoulder. The smell of death present as he looked around the bridge for the captain only blood as well as the bits and bobs of the crew before he heard a cough and turned slightly to his right to see the captain, his adoptive father, the only man who cared about him impaled through the chest by a large steel beam.

"Gordon… come…"

The man spoke between coughs as Gordon made his way through the wreckage of the bridge. He finally reached the man and tried to speak before being quieted by the man.

"I've known you for **Cough **five years and in that time I've **Cough** gotten to know the best young man that ever walked this planet remnant **Cough **do this dying old man a favor and use your talent… your gift for good, I know you can stop the menaces to the inno **Cough** cent; make this old man proud ple…"

"Frank… FRANK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT."

Gordon stood trembling as water started to flood the destroyed bridge and began to chuckle in a deranged manner.

"I'm going to kill you all you fuckers. YOU WHITE FANG FUCKS BETTER BE PREPARED BECAUSE I AM GOING TO END ALL OF YOU."

After this declaration he quickly climbed out the door and dived into the raging water. He swam around the wreckage until he found a sturdy piece of fuselage and lay upon it, letting the rainfall against the side of his face masking his tears.

He awoke to the gentle push of the waves on his stomach and the prodding of a stick upon his back. He didn't bother looking to see who was prodding him but merely sighed after taking a deep breath and began to stand.

" MUMMY MUMMY THE BOY IS ALIVE!"

"What are you talking about who is alive what are you doing so far away from the hous… DAISY COME HERE NOW."

"Coming mummy."

Gordon finally finished his process of standing when a cold sharp object was placed against the back of his neck.

"Put your hands in the air and turn around."

Gordon sighed as he attempted to lift his hands when a pain in his right arm stopped him from raising both hands as his left hand quickly cupped his wounded shoulder while still turning toward the man. The man looked to be around his late 40's with slightly greying golden hair and cerulean eyes wielding a beautifully designed sword and shield that appeared to have what looked like 2 arcs above one another.

"I don't mean any harm to you or your family but I would appreciate it if you could just kill me fast my whole life just ended, so I don't have much left to do in my life."

The man lowered his sword and starred at the boy with sympathy.

"Follow me son we need to bandage that wound and get you warm, oh and you and I are going to talk."

Gordon begrudgingly followed the man to a rather large cottage near the shore where two girls were playing while a boy around 15 watched them play happily. The boy looked at Gordon with a confused expression before he looked at his father with a face of even further confusion before he turned back to the girls looking dejected.

"The shower is the first door on your right up the stairs you'll be needing one."

Gordon looked at the man and thanked him before trudging up the stairs to the shower. He turned on the shower before looking at himself in the mirror. He first noticed the gash running from his cheek down to his chin his short black hair hung down just above his sky blue eyes. He smiled slightly admiring his features before removing his still wet clothes and stepped into the steaming shower. He let the water burn his skin; his aura was slowly replenishing and attempting to heal his shoulder. He sat down in the shower and began to cry some more thinking about the first time he met frank

5 Years Earlier

Gordon sat in a quiet room with tears flowing from his eyes like the storm beginning to form outside the station. The door to the room opened as the sheriff's deputy came into the room.

"Hello Gordon how ya feeling."

There was silence that followed the question.

"I assumed that, listen I know this is hard and your only 11 but you need to understand that they would've wanted you to be strong they loved you more then you could know."

The deputy held back tears as he spoke.

"And I'm your guardian now and I want you to know that I love you and you will never be al…"

"Dep your needed at the wharf the white fang are attacking claiming unfair faunus labor."

"Ok ill be right out just let me finish here with Gordon."

"Its urgent I know you need to finish but it's getting violent."

"Gordon I will be back then we can go to my house and talk some more okay?"

Gordon nodded slowly.

Three hours passed when a man walked into the room.

"Where's my uncle."

The man stopped and stared at the boy with a solemn expression

"He was… killed by a member of the white fang I'm so sorry Gordon."

It was at this point he stood with the cup overflowing once more and tears began to flow as he ran as fast as possible out of and away from the station into the downpour of rain. He didn't stop running until he reached the wharf he ran through the abandoned police tape and sat down next to the chalked outline of a body slowly fading due to the downpour. As the rain masked his tears he stood wiping away the tears to only have them replaced with rain. Gordon sauntered to the end of one of the docks and stood right on the edge

_One step is all it would take one step and I could end all of this suffering I feel._

He hovered one foot over the water and started to lean forward when a spotlight hit him and a horn blared scaring him into falling onto his but.

"Boy aren't you a bit young to be out here all alone we gotta get you to yer parents!"

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, EVERYONE I KNOW IS DEAD!"

"Follow me my boy I have some room on my ship for you to accompany me."

Gordon looked at the man curiously before standing and following him too his freighter named Vetra.

Present Time

He finally turned off the shower and began to dry off using one of the towels in the room once he was dry he wrapped the towel on his waste and began to walk to the door when there was a light knock. He opened the door to reveal a blond headed girl with the same color eyes as the man that escorted him inside; She appeared to be 16 maybe 17. She blushed as she took in the sight of Gordon's muscular build he was a tall teenager standing at 6 feet tall 2 inches with a rather strong build nothing over powering but nothing to pass by.

"My father told me to bring these clothes to you."

"Thank you very much… whats your name?"

"Ashley, Ashley Arc."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl nice too meet you Ashley I need to change though."

She started muttering nonsense as she walked away blushing. Gordon dressed in the pair of blue jeans he was given as well as a zip up hoodie that he left unzipped to show of his abs.

Gordon walked down the stairs too see the man sitting at a table by himself sipping from a mug with an empty seat across from him with a steaming mug on the other side. He sat and began to take a sip when the man spoke.

"My name is Apollo Arc, I've welcomed you into my home and now I'd like some answers about you."

"Fire Away."

As the hours passed Apollo and Gordon started to understand each other more and Apollo offered Gordon the chance to stay with him however Gordon declined stating that he needed time to be by himself maybe go to a combat school and become a Hunter maybe make his life worth while. Apollo lent him some money to enroll possibly or even get a job who knew.

"Good luck Gordon wherever you find yourself."

"Thank you so much Apollo ill miss you and your family."

Gordon waved to the Arc family as he walked down the path too the closest dust port while thinking that he may never see these people again but he would sure as hell like too.

As he reached nearer to the port he pulled out a piece of paper with a picture of an oar on it with intricate designs as to how it would morph into a shotgun and how one side would have a blade. While it may not be perfect yet he planned on making it so as his life went on, but one thing would stay constant. At the bottom of the paper one word stood out Vetra, the name of his weapon, the name of the boat he grew up on.

**HEY, I hope you liked it and i plan on releasing a new story like once every week or two i know these aren't lengthy but i can only put so much time into these. IM SORRY LOVE ME.**


End file.
